In the night
by eorkjm
Summary: AU/Minerva and Severus are both are the same age. In the night, how can two completely opposite people find comfort in one another/ Please read and review :-)
1. Chapter 1

Minerva sat on the edge of the lake resting her feet in the cool water, tears trickled down her face as she looked up the stars. The snapping of twigs caused her to quickly wipe away her tears and look behind her to see a young man standing behind her, his features filled with worry as he noticed Minerva's face was still wet from her tears.

"Severus, what are you doing out here, its freezing" Minerva said as she slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt from her robes.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Severus replied as he bent down to pick up the younger ladies shoes and handed them back to her.

"Thank you, I just needed some air, anyway I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast" Minerva said before walking away quickly, Severus ran up next to her and grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. "Severus, please not now" she said before more tears began to fall down her face. Severus wrapped his arms around his friend as she cried, his mind full of questions he wanted to ask but he knew if she wanted to she would tell him. After several minutes of standing in the cold he finally felt Minerva lift her head up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about this" she said as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. Severus gave a small smile which was returned by a bigger smile. No words were spoken as they walked back into the castle, as they reached Minerva's room they both felt the need to break the silence.

"Minerva, you don't need to fight this alone, even if you are a Gryffindor who refuses to let other people help but sometimes you need t not be so stubborn and let someone help" Severus stated, his face drawn and full of worry.

"Severus, I take pride in having independence but I guess you may be right about something, I am stubborn, good night Severus" She said with a small smile on her face before entering her private quarters and locking the door behind her. Severus smiled slightly before walking to his own quarters, entering his quarters Snape was surprised to see Dumbledore sitting on the couch placed in the middle of the freezing room.

"Albus, what an unpleasant surprise" Snape sneered as he heavily sat in the chair at his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure" his voice laced with sarcasm as he rested his head in his hands.

"We need to discuss Minerva" Dumbledore replied matter-of-factly.

"What about her" Snape said his head snapping up. Dumbledore smirked before his face became sombre once again.

"I have noticed her changes lately, her constant fatigue, the fact she seems to become skinnier every day and how she is enthralled about the upcoming quidditch match" Dumbledore began pausing to watch Snape's reaction, Snape's face was unreadable, even for the older wizard. "I was hoping you would know the reason for these changes"

"I found her by the lake earlier tonight but no I do not know the reason, if she does tell me, which I highly doubt, I shall make sure that we can help her through it" Severus said as he stood up and walked towards his liqueur cabinet, pouring himself a tumbler of fire whiskey.

"That is good to know Severus, now let us discuss how you feel" Dumbledore said as he watched the younger man's shoulders tense.

"How I feel about what?"

"Oh don't be daft, how you feel about Minerva, Severus I can tell something is there, even if you deny it every day of your life, you know you love her" Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly. Severus refused to look at the old wizard as he skulled his fire whiskey, enjoying the feeling as it burned his throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about Albus, I do care for Minerva but only as a friend" Severus replied but he knew he was just lying to himself. Dumbledore recognised the look and sighed before saying goodnight and leaving the potions professor to his thoughts. After a few minutes staring into thin air, Severus finally decided he needed to sleep, laying on his bed his thought turned to the woman sleeping down the hall. Visions of her small frame filled his mind, her hair sprayed above her as his hands explored her smooth skin, her moans as he…. "Get a hold of yourself Severus" he growled to himself before closing his eyes falling into a restless sleep.

Minerva sighed as she finished marking the last of her fifth years test, no amount of fire whiskey could help her to forget some of the horrendous answers but something else also troubled her mind. Her earlier encounter with Severus replayed in her mind, his warmth still seemed to linger causing her to grin as a small giggle escaped her lips. She had always known he was special ever since they were in their first years, he was a shy boy back then, he was quiet and sweet but when Lily Evans ended their friendship he was completely different, he closed himself off and never spoke voluntarily. Minerva felt her heart clench as she remembered how much he had changed and how all of this had led to him joining the dark forces.

Severus woke up to a loud knocking at his door, grumbling as he walked to open the door, as the door swung open he was surprised to see Minerva sitting there with tears running down her face.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Severus asked as he allowed her to enter his quarters.

"Severus I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't help you when you needed it most and I'm sorry about everything that has happened" She stuttered as she walked closer to him.

"Minerva, none of that was your fault, absolutely nothing that happened back then was your fault, you tried helping but I kept pushing you away and now I wish I never did" Severus watched as her face filled with confusion as she processed his words. "What I mean to say is that I have recently realised just how much I need you in my life and just how strong my feelings have grown beyond friendship and I hope you feel the same" Severus said softly as he drew Minerva closer looking down at her face as tears welled up in her eyes. He smiled as she placed her small hand over his heart, with his arms wrapped around her waist he was able to feel how thin she had gotten but he wouldn't let her see just how worried he was.

"Sev, I…" unable to find the words Minerva smiled before kissing Severus softly, he deepened the kiss causing them both to moan as the new sensation took over their bodies, Minerva pulled away as they both gasped for air. "Sev, I love you" she said quietly as if fearing rejection.

"Minnie, I love you too" Severus said as he lifted up her chin and kissed her once again.

Severus woke up feeling the warmth of the smaller witch snuggled up next to him. Her features soft as she slept peacefully, he knew that he loved her more than he had ever loved Lily, his heart still ached over Lily's death but he was glad that he could now call Minerva his. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Minerva's lips press against his neck.

"Good morning Minnie"

"Good morning Sev" Minerva said as Severus returned a kiss to her neck, causing her to shiver as he continued his attack on her neck. She moaned lowly as she scratched her nails down his bare chest, his hand slid up her naked body causing her to shiver once more.

"Sev" she moaned before he cut her off.

"Relax, it's the weekend no need to rush off" he said before kissing her neck, his hand caressing her breast, Minerva moaned before turning on his back and straddling him.

"Hmm, I wasn't planning on rushing" she spoke as she scratched his chest once again. Severus groaned before grabbing Minerva's hands.

"Well we have all day" he spoke as he grinded against her, she gasped as she felt his erection growing. So wrapped up in their activities they barely realised just how late it had gotten until fatigue overcame them sending them into a deep sleep.

A/N: Hai people, I thought I would wright something other than criminal minds and since I love Harry Potter, I thought this would be perfect. Anyway in this story Minerva and Severus are both the same age.

Okay I shall update this son and see you guys later.

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

They hid their relationship from everyone in order to keep the both of them safe. Severus continued to spy on the dark lord, while Minerva struggled to deal with everything being thrown her way by Albus, the ministry and the threat of Severus getting hurt that is always there, looming over her like a plague. Minerva sat in her desk chair marking the large pile of essays that were due to be handed back at the end of the week, she sighed as she massaged her temples momentarily forgetting her marking. She stretched her body out before slowly rising from her chair, her knees protested as she walked over to the large window, looking down onto the grounds of the school. The wind blew through the trees, sending leaves spiralling to the ground. Her heart pounded as she heard the door to her quarters open, she spun around quickly, her wand at the ready.

"Minnie, it's alright it's only me" Severus said as he shut the door behind him. Minerva sighed before putting her wand back up her sleeve.

"Sorry Sev, I feel beyond tired" Minerva said as she walked over to her lover. His arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her small waist pressed against his own waist, Severus frowned as he noticed that she was very thin.

"Min, have you been eating lately?" he asked. Minerva bit her lip before raising her face to his.

"I haven't felt the need to, Severus I'm honestly fine, I just haven't had the urge to eat lately" she said. Severus sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get her to talk about what was troubling her.

"Minerva, I know you are struggling with something but I hate seeing you like this, I feel completely useless when I see you like this, I need to know you are safe and that you are coping with everything that is happening…" he stopped his speech when he noticed Minerva wince. "What's wrong love?" he stuttered. Minerva just waved off his concern and walked out of her lovers embrace, heading towards her favourite cushioned armchair. Severus kneeled down beside her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Minnie, you are burning up" Severus said. He stood up quickly, rushing to her bathroom. He searched through her cabinets, looking for anything to help her growing fever. A large crashing sound from the other room, he rushed into her bedroom only to see her body crumpled on the floor.

"Minerva!" he cried as he rushed to her side, he knelt beside her and lifted her head onto his lap. He called one of Minerva's house elf and demanded the little creature to retrieve madam Pomfrey. The house elf disappeared and returned almost immediately with the school matron.

"What has happened" Poppy said before noticing Minerva's body lying on the floor, she quickly rushed over kneeling on the other side of her friend. "What happened Severus?!" she silently yelled.

"I don't know, we were talking when I noticed her becoming pale, I checked her temperature, she had a fever so I went to look for something to stop her fever rising any higher when I heard a large crashing and came out here to find her crumpled on the floor" Severus stumbled trying to hide the panic in his voice. Poppy nodded and quickly set to work trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend.

"We're going to have to take her to the infirmary, could you help me?" Poopy said, Severus nodded and help carry Minerva to the infirmary. Once he had placed her onto one of the infirmary beds, he paced the room as Poppy worked, stopping once he noticed poppy walking over to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Severus said. Poppy stood there looking unsure on what to say. "Poppy, please" he begged slightly.

"Severus… she's pregnant" Poppy said as her face drawn as confusion crossed her features. "But how is that possible, she isn't with anyone" Poppy continued. Severus stood there completely frozen, his mind swirling with unanswered questions.

"Wait, she hasn't been eating lately, is that going to affect her and the child" Severus finally asked, refusing to show any emotion. Poppy thought about his statement before finally answering.

"Yes it can unfortunately, malnuriousment is not good for either of them and if it continues there's a large possibility that she can lose the child" Poppy said as she did one last check-up on Minerva. Severus nodded before walking to the bed side.

"I will speak to Dumbledore about having a substitute for her classes" Severus said before storming out of the room. He ran up the corridor to his rooms, as he opened the door he felt the tears cascading down his face, he slammed the door and slumped into his favourite arm chair. He covered his face with his hands as he continued to cry, Dumbledore would just have to wait until later because right now Severus had to come to terms with just how much his life had changed in the past two hours.

A/N: currently writing third chapter, should be up in a few days. Please review

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


End file.
